


Wild, Wild West Virginia

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Breeding, Eventual Tibbs Only, F/M, Gibblets, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a plague wipes out most of the world the survivors play Adam and Eve, too bad Gibbs is more into Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just drop it!” Gibbs snarled, storming away from the Sheriff.

Gibbs’ team fell in step beside him, eyes wide and alarmed. His behavior was confusing them. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to fuck a woman bareback until she conceived, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be required to provide for either of them more than the rest of the group would? Yet here he was, running from his ‘duty’ as a virile male while everyone else copulated like rabbits.

It had been a whopping three months since the worldwide disaster that killed off a majority of the population. A comet had hit the earth, making news all across the world, but its devastation had been minimal… at first. It had landed in the Antarctic after having been shot multiple times with missiles to break it up. Everyone had been thrilled at their victory over the universe’s attempt to kill them all, and scientists had headed there to study the remains. They’d brought back a plague with them.

After a week an entire country went silent. Then another. Then another. It took a full month for it to traverse the world and containment seemed impossible. Then slowly some countries began to come back online as a few geeks got equipment working and began searching for life.

_Hello? Is anyone still out there? I survived._

_Estoy aquí._

_This is Frank at the naval base in Budapest, Hungary. Anyone out there? I’m the only one left here._

_Hello? ay kahit sino lumitaw diyan?_

_Senden Hilfe. Senden Sie Essen._

_W_ _ǒ_ _men hái huózhe._

Slowly, people came together. They met in areas where food could be grown or manufactured because the factories weren’t turning anything out anymore. For Gibbs and his crew that meant walking to West Virginia to join a settlement. The NCIS team hadn’t survived in its entirety, and they’d lost members outside of their tight-knit group. Ducky’s mother had perished during the first wave. Abby had lost a boyfriend. Tim had lost his sister and had a terrible run-in with the ailment himself while trying to take care of her. He’d nearly died and it had taken weeks for him to be well enough to move. Jenny had lost most of her office but had managed to survive after having a bad brush with the illness as well. It wasn’t until both Tim and Jenny had recovered that they learned that Ducky had squirreled Abby, Jimmy, Gibbs and Tony away to protect them. Jimmy had developed symptoms shortly after, so Ducky had isolated him. He’d perished alone and Ducky was wallowing in the guilt. Three months later and they still had no word on Ziva.

Now they were living in a community on the edge of West Virginia, plowing fields, feeding chickens, and milking cows. The community was run with a long list of laws and a short list of sheriffs. They were in electronic contact with many of the other settlements, but not all had developed ways to run electricity without gas and power plants so they often went offline. Tim and Abby had been a huge asset for them to convert to solar and wind power.

One of the most recent ‘town meetings’ had involved discussing repopulation. It was determined that while relationships were all well and good, it was too important for breeding to trust to that method alone, especially after the devastation many had gone through. The three sheriffs running the town- Gibbs, Burns, and Croft- were suggesting that everyone pair off with a potential mate and start reproducing. The colony would care for the woman and child during maternity times without the father being 100% responsible if he didn’t want to be. That would also encourage men to bed down more than one woman and widen the genetic playing field. The only thing they were asking was that the women keep strict track of fatherhood. Men and women who had previously had children were being asked to take this first step since their experience would be important. Gibbs had been on board with the whole thing… right up until Croft pointed out that he needed to start making babies himself. Then he’d shut down and stormed off.

Tony was the one who got up the nerve to talk to Gibbs after they returned to the farmhouse that Gibbs had claimed as theirs when they’d moved into town. Tony found Gibbs in the kitchen making himself another strong cup of tea. Tea they could grow, but coffee was rare and rationed. They made excursions to other areas to collect dried goods and cans from abandoned markets, but it was dangerous. Not everyone had joined a colony and become peaceful citizens of whatever new world they were making.

“Hey, boss,” Tony said softly as he walked in, “There enough for two?”

“No,” Gibbs grunted, “But I can make you a cup.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied, sitting down at the large wooden table and watching in silence for a few minutes, “So what was that, anyway? I know she wasn’t a red head but-“

“Not talking about it, Tony,” Gibbs replied sharply.

“They won’t drop it,” Tony pointed out, “Not after you endorsed it for the last month. We’ve got sixteen year olds trying to get pregnant. Life is changing and you being a grump isn’t going to stop people in a small town wanting to know why you won’t get your rifle up with some pretty young thing.”

“She’s too young for me, Tony,” Gibbs grumbled, referring to the young woman they’d pointed out to him as having been _trying_ to catch his eye.

“That’s a good thing,” Tony reminded him, “She won’t have a complicated labor.”

Gibbs sighed and sat down opposite Tony, sliding his tea to him. Tony sipped it and grimaced. Gibbs gave his a hated glance and did the same before continuing.

“I’m gay, Tony.”

The last thing Tony had expected was a blatant statement, and the next on that list was that Gibbs was into men. He’d had too many wives for a statement like that.

“Yeah right,” Tony grinned, “Pull the other one, Boss.”

“It’s true, Tony,” Gibbs sighed, “My marriages were a sham except the first. Shannon was the last woman I ever loved.”

“Then…” Tony frowned, “Why even date? What about Jenny?”

“Jenny and I managed to try a few times, but I couldn’t get it up half the time,” Gibbs admitted, sitting back miserably, “We were hoping to have kids but… she left me when we realized I was going to need a little blue pill for the rest of our relationship. She also could tell I didn’t love her. Couldn’t.”

“Then… why even go through sham marriages?” Tony asked, completely bewildered.

“I loved them,” Gibbs shrugged.

“Wait… go back… I thought you said Shannon was the last woman you loved? If you loved your ex-wives-“

“Husbands,” Gibbs corrected, “I date crossdressers, Tony. All those women were really men in dresses. One was a transwoman, but we split when she went through with the surgery. I couldn’t stand her new body. She hated me for that. Deserved it.”

“Wow so… wow…” Tony shook his head, “I had no idea. Man, some of them were _hot_.”

“Yeah, they were,” Gibbs chuckled.

“So what are you going to do?”  Tony asked, “They need an excuse.”

Gibbs shrugged, “Too personal to share.”

“Am… Am I the only one who knows?” Tony asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed, “Ducky?”

“Yeah.”

“Abby?”

“Yeah.”

“Geez, not Probie!”

“Dunno,” Gibbs shrugged, “Hasn’t come up.”

“Ziva?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Am I really the _only_ one who…? Don’t you _trust_ me, boss?” Tony asked, giving him a devastated look.

“Course I trust you,” Gibbs grunted, “It just didn’t come up. They all found out one way or another. I never _told_ them.”

“So… in other words… I’m actually the _only_ one you trusted,” Tony decided with a broad grin.

Gibbs leaned over and smacked the back of his head, but his expression was amused. Tony grinned at him from ear to ear.

“So, you like em feminine, huh?” Tony asked.

“Nah,” Gibbs sighed, glaring at his tea, “I just couldn’t go for anyone else without drawing attention to it. I know it’s more accepted these days… or maybe I should say _previous_ days… but I wasn’t raised that way.”

“So you _do_ like big strong guys?” Tony grinned.

Gibbs shifted in his seat, giving Tony an amused smirk but not replying. Tony nodded to himself and sat back with a leer.

“I got a solution to your problem, boss.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. See, you just happen to have confided in the sexiest man in this colony.”

“Oh, have I?” Gibbs asked with a scoff.

“You better believe it,” Tony nodded, standing up and stripping his shirt off, “Check all this out, huh? Gay fodder.”

Tony batted his flat stomach and grinned from ear to ear while Gibbs did his very best not to stare below his neck. He was giving Tony an uncomfortable gaze and the playfulness had gone out of the conversation.

“Look,” Tony sat down again, realizing he’d crossed a line, “I’m saying I could help you. If I’m there to look at you could… you know… get it up. Then you just have to go through the motions and pretend it’s me or some other guy. I could put a bag on my head or something so you could imagine someone else, but it’s not like we can waste power on porn so…”

Gibbs glanced back down at his tea, “That’s a good idea, Tone.”

“Good. Okay,” Tony pulled his shirt back on, shifting in the awkward silence that followed, “So are we doing this?”

“Gotta ask Susan first,” Gibbs replied, “She might not be good with that. I think she was hoping for a relationship.”

“Well she can settle for Gibblets,” Tony snapped, giving Gibbs an irritated look, “She doesn’t get to negotiate otherwise.”

Gibbs stood up, downing the last of his tea, and placed his cup in the sink. There was no running water but it was still habit to use the sink to store dirty dishes until they could walk them down to the stream to be washed. Plastic cups and plates had become very popular since they could be tossed in a wheelbarrow without concern. They were also irreplaceable, so it was important they not be lost.

“I miss running water,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “If we can ever get the treatment plant up and running it would be awesome. Until then it’s nothing but sludge coming out of there.”

“Hm,” Gibbs grunted.

“So… you going to ask her or shall I?” Tony asked.

Gibbs gave him a cold smile and Tony groaned. He’d set himself up for that and he knew it.

XXX

“So, you see,” Tony stammered while the woman rubbed his leg suggestively, “That would be the best way for you to have Gibblets. I mean Gibbs’ babies.”

“I thought you were having kids with Francine?” Susan asked, rubbing his leg a bit higher up his thigh.

“Ah, uh, yeah. We are. Um. It’s not a commitment though… thing is, I’m talking about you and _Gibbs_ , not me-“

“But you’ll be part of it,” She winked.

“Yeah, but I’ll just be visual stimulation,” Tony argued, shifting away a bit.

Susan shifted closer and winked, “I’ll say!”

“Yeah, okay, so, ground rules,” Tony put his glass of water down and stood up, shifting away to sit on a different chair, “No sex with me. This is about Gibbs. I’m just the porno playing in the background. He gets you in a family way and moves on.”

Susan frowned, but agreed to his terms and Tony escorted her back to the farmhouse he lived in with Gibbs. Gibbs had the barn all to himself, sleeping on a cot there while he built various things for the residents. Ducky kept pointing out that come winter he’d have to move completely into the house, but for now he was content to stay in the barn. He had the room there to work on multiple projects at once. Tony was a deputy and they patrolled during the day to keep the peace, but at night Tony joined him in the barn to work on the projects as well. Ducky was one of only two doctors in a town of 125, and Tim and Abby were too valuable as specialists. Tony missed them all working together, but Gibbs was keeping them close as kin so he was tolerating it. He was also considering spreading his wings a bit and starting a restaurant, but he wanted to work Gibbs up to accepting that since the man was clearly trying to cling to what little normalcy they had.

Tony walked into the barn with Susan in tow and announced himself cheerfully.

“Hey, Gibbs! I’m bringing sexy back!”

Gibbs ducked out from beneath a lever he was making and glared at them, “You didn’t tell her?”

“I did,” Tony grinned, “And she’s on board. I am officially your walking porno.”

“You’re way too proud of that,” Gibbs huffed, “Okay. When should we do this? When is your special time of the month? I’d rather not have to do this more than once if possible.”

“Wow,” Susan folded her arms, “That’s not insulting.”

“Look at it from my point of view,” Gibbs replied, dusting his hands off and heading for them with a frown, “If you were being told you _had_ to have sex with a woman for the good of mankind?”

“Yeah,” Susan sighed, “I’d be irked, but I wouldn’t take it out on the other woman!”

“Not trying to,” Gibbs replied, “Just trying to keep this formal. I’d rather this be a business transaction.”

“Okay,” She nodded, “I’m open for business for the next few days. That’s why I had Croft bring it up now.”

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded, “Tony, mind if we use your bed? Mine’s kinda small.”

“No problem,” Tony gestured to the door, “This way, my future bedmates!”

“This is for reproduction _only!_ ” Gibbs snapped, slapping the back of his head, “I don’t want this making things awkward.”

“Yeah, no problem. Susan knows,” Tony nodded, “And she’s okay with me… you know… enjoying watching.”

“Right,” Gibbs gave Tony a side-glance but didn’t comment further. He didn’t protest Tony enjoying it, at least.

Tony led them up to his room and lit a few candles, smirking as he shut the curtains. The need for candles had made romance easier in Tony’s opinion. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to one side before sauntering up to his bed. He toed off his shoes and climbed on, laying his back against the wall and smirking as he posed there.

“I figure you guys need the space. What do you want to see, Boss? More skin? More…?” Tony’s hand strayed to his jeans button and hesitated there.

Gibbs’ eyes roved over him appreciatively, “Don’t rush it, Tony. Susan, you okay with staying mostly dressed?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, sliding her underwear out from beneath her dress, “Let’s get this over with. Do you have oil? I doubt I’ll get wet with you two being so… like this.”

“I’ll not do you disservice,” Gibbs replied with a frown, “No need for me to be the only one to enjoy it. I may not like women anymore, but I still remember how to take care of them. Lie back. I’ll make sure it’s good for you.”

Susan hesitated, clearly not sure if she wanted to accept or not. Then she laid back and inched her dress up enough to expose her pubic area. She parted her legs and Gibbs kneeled between them. He bent forward and spent some time between her thighs, working her with his tongue while Tony flirted with her. Tony was teasing his nipples and smiling at her with heavy eyelids when she came with a cry of pleasure, her legs shaking as she pressed on the back of Gibbs’ head. Gibbs sat up, wiping his mouth off on the back of his sleeve.

Gibbs undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs, working his cock with one hand while his eyes roved over Tony’s body. He was limp but his gaze was heated. Tony turned his attention to Gibbs and teased his hand along the hem of his pants while flirting eagerly.

Gibbs hesitated with one hand outstretched. Tony swallowed hard. He hadn’t thought about touching, but this was Gibbs. He trusted him. He gave the older man a nod and Gibbs’ hand slid across Tony’s chest, gripped his shoulder a moment, and then moved down to chase his fingers along the hem of Tony’ clothes. Gibbs released his growing erection to undo Tony’s jeans himself. He glanced up for permission and then reached inside to palm Tony’s cock. He’d been hard earlier, but he’d waned with Gibbs’ attention. That didn’t stop the hand on his dick from stimulating him and Tony was soon fully hard again. Gibbs motioned to his clothes.

“All out, Tony,” Gibbs grunted, adjusting his position on the bed as he eyed up his deputy.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, shifting up to slide his clothes down to his knees. He hesitated a moment and then kicked them all the way off.

Gibbs hummed his approval at the sight of Tony’s shorn member bobbing against his belly. Gibbs reached out to palm his balls and Tony groaned in surprise as pleasure throbbed through his body. He was a sucker for having his balls fondled. Leave it to Gibbs to find his weak point.

Susan cleared her throat and Gibbs reluctantly pulled his hand away from Tony’s bits to stretch across her. He went limp almost immediately and pulled up in frustration.

“This isn’t going to work.”

“Yeah it is,” Tony replied, “We just have to get inventive. Susan, you mind sitting up?”

Susan sat up and Gibbs was prompted to lie down. He grumbled irritably until Tony straddled his thighs. Then he watched with wide eyes as Tony gripped his dick and began to tease him to fullness. Gibbs was soon humming in approval, his hips lifting up eagerly as Tony stroked his hard on. Then Tony moved further forward, straddling Gibbs’ chest and Susan hurried to mount Gibbs. Gibbs groaned as she sank down on him. As Tony has suspected, a wet hole was a wet hole when all he was looking at was Tony’s gorgeous body. He ran his hands liberally over Tony’s chest and hips, his own moving up to fuck Susan hungrily as Tony posed over him.

Gibbs was as into touching Tony as the younger man had feared, but his anxiety was long gone. It felt too good. Gibbs was touching him with the surety that he normally handled his rifle and Tony felt as if he’d been taken apart and worked over with a firm stroke. He threw his head back and shifted his hips, moaning hungrily as Gibbs tossed him off and fondled his balls. The older man was reaching back to rub his taint and Tony wasn’t about to protest when a spit-slicked finger rubbed his hole.

“I’m close,” Gibbs panted.

Tony leaned back a bit, Susan’s breasts rubbing against his chest. She touched his hips but Gibbs slapped her hand away and gripped them instead. He was thrusting up sharply and Tony groaned as he realized that Gibbs was deeply into the fantasy that he was fucking Tony. He was growling his name as he moved beneath him, his face flushed and his eyes roving over Tony hungrily. His rhythm on Tony’s cock changed and Tony threw back his head and cried out in surprise. He’d never had someone touch him like _that_ , the hand working the tip with gentle twisting motions while fisting his length. The hand at his hip was firm and demanding, just like the one that led them through cases and the wild world they’d landed in after the plague.

Tony moaned in relief as pleasure curled in his belly and the tip of his cock became more sensitive as it swelled fully. Gibbs growled approval and Tony’s brain processed that as sexy as hell. He came across Gibbs’, the first arch splashing onto the man’s face. Tony cried out in shock, both aroused and horrified that Gibbs’ mouth had been open to catch some of it. Gibbs hummed in approval and licked his lips off, then tensed beneath Tony. His eyebrows furrowed and Tony felt him stiffen beneath him. Susan didn’t catch on right away so she ended up riding him through most of his climax, but Gibbs’ deep moans expressed his satisfaction enough that Tony didn’t try to intervene. When she kept going after Gibbs went slack beneath him he reached back to tap her hip.

“He’s done, Sue.”

“Finally,” She sighed, hopping off, “Mind if I lay here to let it sink inside me?”

“Go for it,” Tony replied absent mindedly as he climbed off of Gibbs and grabbed a tissue, “Here boss, sorry boss.”

“S’fine,” Gibbs panted, taking the tissue from him and finishing up, “More than fine.”

“I take it it was good for you?” Tony leered.

“Oh, yeah,” Gibbs breathed, sitting up and blinking at Susan, “You good?”

“Uh huh,” She nodded, “Just going to lay still for a bit.”

“I need a wash,” Gibbs announced, standing and collecting his clothes from the floor.

“I’ll-“ Tony started to say that he would go with him to the stream, but Gibbs cut him off.

“Later, DiNozzo.”

“Later, boss,” Tony replied, watching him leave. He glanced over at Susan, “Pity they don’t want us mixing it up.”

Susan raised an eyebrow to him, “You going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Tony asked.

“That you _love_ him?”

“What?” Tony sputtered, “No way! He’s my _boss._ I don’t _love_ him. I mean, we just did stuff, but we did that because of _you_ and… and your boobs were touching my back! _”_

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Susan snorted.

Tony stomped off, irritated that his post-coital buzz was wasted on questioning his sexuality.

XXX

They went back to normal, Gibbs carefully never looking at anything except Tony’s face when they were in the same room together.  It was never discussed and after only a few hours they were back to their normal behavior. Then they heard from Susan that she hadn’t conceived. Gibbs got angry and threw things around in his shop for a while before calming down and continuing as normal. In a few more weeks Susan was back at their doorstep with a sigh of frustration.

“Look, I don’t like this anymore than you do, but my choices are pretty slim here,” She told him, “There are a few young boys under 18 and just… ew… and there’s an even _older_ man than you with no teeth. I’m not sure he’s got swimmers, so it comes to you. You’ve at least sired a kid- though I’ve no idea how.”

“Well,” Gibbs grunted as he stepped aside and gestured for her to enter, “See if I eat you out this time.”

“I think I’ll survive,” She replied, “I brought oil and we’re going to get this over with quickly this time. Where’s Tony?”

“Right here,” Tony replied, straightening up from his project, “We’re making a crib for lil Gibbs.”

“Oh,” She blinked, “Are you… I thought… you’re going to be in the baby’s life?”

“Well, yeah,” Gibbs replied, crossing to the cot, “You not okay with that then I suggest you leave and go find out if the toothless guy has swimmers.”

“Actually that makes me feel a bit better about all this. And a bit like an ass.”

“Good,” Gibbs nodded, “Lose the panties. Tony, come here and start rubbing up on me. She wants it fast let’s get it over with.”

“Yes, boss,” Tony headed over with a quick grin.

He’d enjoyed their last time together and it had been a bit since he’d been laid because his ‘partner’ had conceived right away. Now he was eager for a bit of fondling, especially since Gibbs was so giving in bed. He stripped off his shirt and hurried over and was surprised when Gibbs caught the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Tony moaned against Gibbs’ mouth and leaned in for more. The smell of sawdust was everywhere on them both, nearly overwhelmed by the scent of their hot bodies. The musk was surprisingly attractive to Tony, who leaned in to press their bodies closer together. Gibbs groped him hungrily and thrills went up and down Tony’s spine as the man gripped his ass tightly. Gibbs backed away suddenly, leaving Tony panting.

“Ready?” He asked the woman, eyes not leaving Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony and Susan both replied together.

Gibbs gestured to the cot, “Hands and knees.”

She moved quickly and Gibbs came up behind her while tugging Tony along by one arm. Gibbs undid his flies and rubbed a hand over Tony’s chest while he pushed inside of Susan, leaving her to guide him while he ravaged Tony with his eyes. Tony dove in for another kiss as Gibbs’ hips began to move. He slid a hand up Gibbs’ shirt and wondered at the feel of another man’s chest. Gibbs had a lot of hair on his chest and Tony was teasing the bare patch around each nipple when Gibbs grunted and his hips stilled. He broke the kiss to pant for a moment and then stepped back.

“Okay Susan, you lie there for an hour. Need anything?” Gibbs asked.

“No, I’m fine,” She replied, rolling onto her back and shoving his pillow beneath her hips.

“Kay,” Gibbs grunted, then turned and headed back to his project.

Tony stood there, rock hard and shirtless, panting with Gibbs’ saliva still on his bottom lip, while the man walked away and began to measure another piece of wood.

“I miss my tools, Tone,” Gibbs complained, “They felt right in my hands. I should have found a way to bring them. These ones left behind… they’re a dead man’s tools, not mine.”

Tony swallowed a few times. He knew he needed to reply but nothing logical was coming up.

“Boss?” Tony tried.

“Yeah?”

“A little help here?” Tony’s voice cracked.

Gibbs straightened up and frowned at the sight of Tony with his erection still tenting his trousers.

“You need me to handle that?” Gibbs asked, his tone disbelieving.

“Yes please,” Tony replied quickly.

Gibbs nodded and put down his tool, then motioned for Tony to follow him. Tony hurried after despite the feeling of misgiving in his gut. Gibbs was probably going to point him towards a picture of a woman on a milk jug in the back and leave him to himself.

Gibbs led Tony into one of the stalls that had been cleaned out. It mostly featured a pile of wood in one corner and a few busted tools in the other. Gibbs put his hands on Tony’s shoulder and pushed him against the side of the stall and then slowly got to his knees. He reached for Tony’s pants and glanced up,

“This okay?”

“Fuck yeah,” Tony breathed, hand twitching a bit.

Gibbs pulled him out with absolute efficiency and swallowed Tony down in one go. He gasped, moaned, and then gripped the back of Gibbs’ head as the man began to move over his shaft. Gibbs was beyond talented. He slurped shamelessly and wasn’t stingy with his tongue or hands. Tony ended up with his legs slightly apart as Gibbs fondled his balls and rubbed his asshole with one slick finger. Tony reached down and spread his cheeks to encourage him and Gibbs pushed his finger in partway. Tony gasped, his mouth falling open at the initial burn. Gibbs pulled out and pushed it back inside and this time he seemed to be searching for something. Tony was about to tell him to give up when he hit something that had the younger man arching his back and shouting in surprise. His cock erupted long before he wanted it to, emptying into Gibbs’ mouth with long, satisfying pulses.

Tony stood there, gasping for breath long after Gibbs had stood up and collected himself. He opened his eyes to find Gibbs gently tucking him back into his clothes, eyes on Tony’s face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Tony panted.

“I never addressed what this was doing to your head,” Gibbs replied, reaching back and running his hand over the back of Tony’s head, “You dealing?”

“With having fantastic sex with you? Yeah.”

Gibbs cocked his head to one side, “It can’t keep happening. I’ll want to keep you.”

Tony ducked his head, “Yeah, I know.”

“So what are we going to do about this?”

“Never speak of it again?” Tony sighed.

Gibbs patted his cheek and walked away, leaving Tony to wonder if he should have fought for a chance or if this was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony lay in his bed thinking over their journey from the naval yard to the colony. McGee had made contact and they’d packed everything into a few cars after Gibbs siphoned some gas out of tanks in a nearby gas station. He wasn’t certain they’d find more elsewhere what with the looting, so they packed it to go. Then they packed durable clothes only, per Gibbs’ instructions. A few essentials were thrown in but everything had to be explained to Gibbs if it wasn’t necessary to survival. Gibbs packed a picture of Shannon, his flask, and a lunchbox that he’d dug up from the yard.

Then they’d travelled, sleeping in the cars at night and driving all day long. It took longer because they sometimes had to move cars out of the way and some roads were completely inaccessible. The girls took one car while the men split up two others. At night they parked in a triangle with the inner windows open for air. They were able to stop at grocery stores and collect food as they went, so they saved up the stuff they had brought when possible. Some of them had been picked clean. It was frightening and Abby had cried herself to sleep a few times. Tony slept beside Gibbs every night, sitting in the front seats together with them laid back just enough to make it possible while McGee slept in the back seat. They’d talked softly sometimes, though mostly it had been Tony speaking while Gibbs made a few grunts of acknowledgement. Every once in a while Gibbs would say something back and Tony would know that everything was going to be okay. He’d gotten them there in one piece and settled them into a proper home together.

Tony dragged himself out of bed, accepting that he wasn’t about to sleep that night. He went down to the basement where they’d dug a cold cellar since ice wasn’t readily available and electric was saved for emergencies, communication, and one big freezer in the community building. He found some attempts at cheese making, gave them a sniff, and decided to take the risk. He smeared the stuff on some bread, headed up to the kitchen, and plucked an apple off the counter. He sat down and sampled his snack, nodding in approval at the sweet taste. That was when he caught a glimmer out the window and noticed that there was a light on in Gibbs’ barn still. He headed out the back door and knocked before letting himself in.

“Hi,” Tony smiled, stepping around the latest projects, “Something keeping you up?”

“Just thinking,” Gibbs replied.

“Me too,” Tony replied, pulling up a chair and sitting with a sigh, “The cheese is good.”

“I think it’s supposed to be yogurt,” Gibbs chuckled.

“It’s good on bread either way,” Tony smiled, finishing his food in silence before continuing, “I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Gibbs asked when Tony paused for too long.

“The ride over here. You kept us together. Mentally, I mean. You always keep us together physically, but mentally you kept us going out there.”

“We weren’t crossing the continent, Tony,” Gibbs snorted, “We were just going across state.”

“Yeah, but it was horrible. All those bodies. The abandoned cars. Buildings burning to the ground. Freaking out that we might run into another bout of plague.”

Gibbs put down his chisel and strode over to Tony, standing before him with a tense look on his face.

“You got something on your mind besides the past?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, “Dunno. Something on yours?”

“Yeah, few things,” Gibbs replied, “Being a dad again at my age. If that stuff you just ate is edible. If I can keep us all together after the babies start showing up. If anyone wants that. How many gay men might be in this sorry excuse for a town.”

Tony’s mouth quirked, “Those are some complicated issues. Which one would you say is worrying you the most?”

“Well…” Gibbs considered, turning back to his work, “Seeing as how I got my rocks off earlier…”

“Yeah, with an icky _girl_ ,” Tony snorted.

Gibbs chuckled, “What’s going on with you, Tony? You going to settle down? Or sleep your way through the women here once they’re all nice and knocked up?”

“Huh,” Tony frowned, “I hadn’t thought of that. That could work.”

“Yeah, figured,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Except I think settling down sounds better considering the size of this town. I’d end up lynched for sure otherwise,” Tony chuckled.

“That’s true,” Gibbs nodded, moving a piece of wood to the horses and measuring it carefully.

“So,” Tony stood up and walked across to where Gibbs stood before sliding his hand along his hips and leaning in to speak against his ear, “Does that mean you-“

“The hell are you doing, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

“Ow! Hey!” Tony stepped back in alarm, rubbing at his arm.

“I thought I told you-“

“You were just hitting on me!”

“The hell I was!”

“You were talking about how many gay men are in this town and-“

“And you’re _not gay_ , dumbass!”

“You sucked my _dick_ today!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

“Well, who the hell were you talking about?!” Tony shouted back.

“Tom Willacker down the lane!” Gibbs shouted back, “Now fuck off!”

“Tom _Willacker_?” Tony’s voice cracked, “He’s fat and bald!”

“He’s also gay as fuck,” Gibbs snapped, lowering his voice finally and running his hand over his face, “Just… get out.”

“Are you serious?” Tony asked, “You’re throwing me out?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Why?” Tony asked with tortured eyes.

“Because I can’t do this with you, Tony,” Gibbs replied, “You’re my best friend and I can’t lose that, not to your idiot ways with women.”

“You’re not a woman,” Tony replied, straightening up, “And I’ve never been anything but loyal to you. I’ve stuck by you like glue for _years_ , boss.”

“Yeah, and now I’m suddenly interesting because I like dick,” Gibbs huffed.

“You’ve _always_ been fascinating,” Tony insisted, “You’re my best friend, my boss, and the most intense and brilliant man I know. Being interested in you like this was… look, this was a long time coming. Don’t you get that?”

Gibbs didn’t reply. He sighed heavily and turned back to his work. Tony was just relieved he hadn’t told him to leave again, so he sat there and sipped on some water from a nearby container while watching Gibbs work on what was slowly turning into a toy box. When he started to doze off he stood up and stared at Gibbs’ cot for a moment before shaking it off.

“I’m gonna turn in, boss,” Tony sighed heavily, “You need anything before I go?”

“Nah,” Gibbs muttered.

“Night,” Tony told him, “Sorry I upset you. Just… night, boss.”

XXX

The next morning Tony dragged his exhausted body out of bed and headed downstairs. Gibbs was making his _only_ cup of coffee for the day, breathing it in as it brewed like an addict trying to get his fix. He cradled his cup and breathed it in until it was cool enough to drink and then took a slow sip. Tony was sitting at the table just watching him enjoy his brew and smiling softly. When McGee staggered downstairs he snickered at them and shook his head in amusement.

“Did I interrupt something?” McGee asked.

“Mm, coffee,” Gibbs moaned.

“Better than sex?” Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Close to it,” Gibbs replied with a nod.

“You ever mix the two?” Tony asked, eyes dancing as he flirted shamelessly, “I’ve done it. Mixed food with sex. So much fun.”

“Coffee isn’t food, it’s a drink,” Gibbs huffed.

“Tiramisu, Gibbs,” Tony replied, his tone wounded.

“Disgustingly sweet,” Gibbs grunted.

“Why thank you,” Tony smiled, putting a hand to his cheek and batting his eyes, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Idiot,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Weirdo,” McGee decided.

“Work,” Gibbs ordered finishing his cup and rising to his feet, “Grab your gear, DiNozzo.”

“On your six, boss!” Tony announced, checking his gun and hurrying forward. He grabbed his backpack from the floor by the door and hurried after Gibbs.

Gas was too rare so they rode a horse to work, but even they were scarce so Tony and Gibbs shared. That left Tony behind Gibbs riding with his hands on the man’s hips. It had been a joking situation until now. Now it was awkward, though more for Gibbs than Tony who was trying to figure out how to coax the man into a relationship with him.

“You know you have an _amazing_ body for a man your age,” Tony told him.

“That’s mildly insulting.”

“How about the erection I’m sporting? Is that insulting?” Tony asked.

“That’s inevitable,” Gibbs laughed, “You’re always hard, Tony. In the head, usually, but this isn’t exactly surprising.”

“I’m your only choice besides Wittacker. You’re going to pick me, and when you do, do you know what I’m going to do?”

“Wake up and change your boxers?”

“I’m going to _gloat_.”

“Your charm knows no end.”

“Yeah, I know. I get it from my mom.”

“I bet.”

Their day continued as normal. Once they got into the main part of town they looked through the notes left on their desk to see if anyone had reported a crime while they were away that the night shift hadn’t handled. Gibbs grunted that they were due for weekend rotation and Tony nodded absent-mindedly. They took a moment to settle in and talk to their receptionist before heading out to talk to McClainley about his missing cow. The man was apoplectic and Gibbs looked ready to strangle him by the time they left. They’d gotten nothing from him except that his cow was missing; he’d been too upset to actually give them any decent facts or leads. They examined the barn and the field, moving over it with slow precision while side-by-side. A missing cow was a big deal. It was food.

Sadly there weren’t many clues for them to go by. Tony poured some cement into some tracks to preserve them and they left with a few markers on the ground. They headed back into Harrisville to look over the map and discuss the locals. Chances are it wasn’t one of their people who had taken the cow, so they needed to patrol the borders but they couldn’t rule out a resident. Tony fretted because they didn’t have enough people to pull this off. He wanted to deputize people to help, but Gibbs knew that everyone was busy getting ready for winter, many of them for their first winter as a farmer. They wouldn’t be able to spare time to hunt for a cow, even if it was important to all their survival.

“I’m going to call in McGee,” Gibbs told Tony, “We need more help.”

“He’ll help,” Tony nodded, “Except we can’t _call_ him in.”

Gibbs swore. They had a computer up and running at the farmhouse that McGee and Abby worked on, but that was no guarantee that they could get a message out. They’d have to go to the library in town and try to send it since that was closer than the farm house.

“Or I could gallop down there,” Gibbs suggested.

“You’ll wear Francine out,” Tony pointed out, “Then you won’t be able to utilize her for a while. We’re going to have to handle this ourselves or deputize someone here.”

“May I be of assistance?” Ziva’s voice echoed through the sheriff’s station.

Tony scrambled to his feet, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise. Gibbs turned and smiled at her warmly, “About time you caught up with us, David.”

Tony rounded the desk and pulled Ziva into a hug, laughing happily, “We thought you were dead!”

“I refused to die,” Ziva told him with a nervous smile, “I… I will tell you about it another time.”

“You better!”

“For now,” Ziva gave them both her business face, “What is our mission?”

“We need you clue finding,” Gibbs told her, “You and Tony search the boundaries of the town for theives. Tony, get Ziva a map and a badge. We’ve got to find that cow before it gets butchered or too far out of our reach.”

“A cow?” Ziva asked, “I thought perhaps a person…?”

“We treat it like a kidnapping,” Gibbs grunted, “Our survival depends on our livestock. I’m going to question the neighboring farms while you two search. I’ll borrow a donkey. You two use the horse. Don’t get killed.”

XXX

It was well past midnight by the time Tony and Ziva staggered back into the station, both looking haggard. Tony slammed his hands down on the desk and sat down with an angry snarl.

“Sit-rep?” Gibbs inquired.

“We found plenty of thieves,” Tony grunted, “We had to put a few down. None surrendered and we didn’t catch any of them. It’s like a cowboy movie out there!”

“Thought you’d like that,” Gibbs teased lightly, “Any sign of the cow?”

“No, you?”

“Nothing,” Gibbs sighed, “She’s long gone by now.”

“Damn it,” Tony grumbled, “That’s the second one! We need a better system!”

“We need more people on the force,” Gibbs replied, “We’re too small. Glad you’re back, David. Care to tell us what kept you away so long?”

Ziva cleared her throat, “Well… When I heard of the plague I went into hiding to… to protect…”

Ziva stared down at her hands and swallowed a few times and Gibbs’ stilled, “To protect your unborn child.”

Ziva looked up with wide, shining eyes, “I found out the day before the announcement came that the disease had made it to the US. I fled in fear and took up a position in the deep woods, hiding from everyone who might be a carrier. I had a radio but I only turned it on occasionally. I heard a broadcast from Tim yesterday. I came straight here. Tony has already told me who all has made it. I am glad to find you all well.”

“And you, Ziva,” Gibbs smiled, standing up and walking around to press a kiss to her forehead, “Congratulations.”

“Muzel tov,” Tony said softly.

Ziva glanced up at him with a warm smile, “Thank you, Gibbs. Tony. This is… all so unexpected and wonderful. I never have wanted to be a mother but now that I am going to be the thought is all consuming.”

“Well, you’ll be leaving the force before you joined it,” Gibbs replied, “Pity.”

“No, I will work for some time,” She replied.

“Not happening,” Gibbs grunted, “Horseback riding’s not safe in your condition and neither is getting shot at, for that matter. You’ll stay here if you want to help rather than turn into a homemaker. We could use someone here manning the radios during the daytime. We really only have night help for them. We’d do a hair better if we could communicate easily.”

“I’ll get the receivers,” Tony stated, “It’ll be good to have them working.”

The ride back was done in silence. Ziva had told them she was going to stay in town for the night, bunking down in a jail cell so she could spend the next day in town trading for goods. Tony had promised to bring her something to trade in the morning, but for now she was tired and wanted to rest rather than travel. When Tony and Gibbs got home they told the group the good news and the even better news and everyone raised a glass of homemade wine to Ziva’s health and toasted her eagerly.

They chatted eagerly about their future and all the children that were going to be born, and Abby got very sad and whispered, “I miss Jimmy.”

“Me too,” Tony replied, hugging her sideways, “You two have something going on?”

“No,” She replied, “But I’d have liked to see him witness this. He’d have been so positive and helpful and… I just feel his absence right now.”

“Me too,” Gibbs nodded, picking up his drink and the rest of his dinner, “I’m gonna do dishes. Everyone put them in the bucket on the porch for me.”

With that said, Gibbs walked outside and stood on the porch, looking up at the stars with a sullen look on his face. Tony joined him once the chatter had died down.

“You okay?” Tony asked, nudging him with his shoulder.

Gibbs grunted in reply.

“It’s a relief having Ziva back. I wonder who the baby-daddy is. I wanted to ask but I figured you’d slap me.”

“Yeah, I would have,” Gibbs shook his head in amusement, “Why can’t you leave well enough alone?”

“We aren’t talking about Ziva anymore, are we?” Tony sighed.

“You flirted with me all damn day, Tony,” Gibbs replied, “I’m not going for you. I know what you’re like, Tony. Contrary to popular belief I never left a single one of my husbands. They all left me. I don’t love by halves!”

“You don’t grieve by halves either,” Tony replied softly, “You only ever chose men who didn’t understand you, who wouldn’t stay with you. You set yourself up to get hurt over and over again. I get it, though. I do. See, Jeanne was my Shannon.”

Gibbs let out a low growl and turned to walk away.

“She wasn’t perfect, you know?” Tony asked, his voice cracking, “She feels like she is, though. But I can’t have her because I hurt her _so bad,_ Jethro. So much. I had a shot. She gave me another chance at the end there and I threw it away because I knew that with all the damage done I’d only ever do more harm to her. We could never get past that deception. Ever. For all I know she’s dead now. That kills me, you know? I’d rather she were somewhere else, happy with someone else, than dead.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied softly.

“You did that, didn’t you? You took a chance and tried to love them and you were so damn hurt that you just traded it in for more hurt. You never let yourself be happy and in the end they were frustrated because they couldn’t make you happy and it made them feel like they’d failed.”

“Back off, Tony,” Gibbs growled, moving away from him.

Tony shifted forward and grasped his wrist in a tight grip, “I need to know something, and you’re Gibbs so if you tell me that your answer is the truth I’ll believe you.”

“What is it, Tony?” Gibbs asked, turning to face him angrily, “Cause you’re already treading on thin ice here!”

Gibbs froze at the sight of Tony in tears, not expecting them to be real. He paused and Tony continued, “Do we deserve to be happy again? Because I _know_ I could make you happy. No doubt about it, but if you tell me that after I hurt her and you lost them that we don’t deserve it then I’ll let it go, Gibbs. I’ll stop flirting with you.”

Gibbs sighed, staring at his feet in the dim glow of the moon and a single candle, “I don’t, Tony.”

“Not an option,” Tony replied, “This is a ‘we’ thing. Jeanne was my Shannon, so if I deserve to be happy after _willfully_ hurting her than you deserve to be happy after losing Shannon and Kelly. So give it to me straight, Gibbs. Do I deserve to be happy again?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Tony, you do,” Gibbs replied softly, because Tony was a good man despite all his sass and Gibbs _did_ want him to be happy, “But not with me and the two situations aren’t-“

“You’re the only one who could make me happy, Jethro,” Tony whispered fiercely, “I’m not bullshitting here. This isn’t a love em and leave em thing. We’ve been dancing around each other for _years_ , boss. You can’t tell me you haven’t felt it. So if I deserve to be happy then so do you. I can make you happy. You owe it to _both of us_ to try this one last time. I promise you that I won’t be leaving. Ever.”

“This is crazy, Tony,” Gibbs said softly.

“No it’s not,” Tony replied, “The plague wiping out most of the planet- that’s crazy. Ziva being a mommy- that’s crazy. Tim probably being the baby-daddy, that’s just weird and creepy on multiple levels. You and me? We’re already a thing. We’ll just be adding sex to the mix. Admit it, we’re already an old married couple. We’re even living together now! This _is_ inevitable!”

“Tony,” Gibbs sighed, “What you did and what I didn’t do don’t add up.”

“You couldn’t have saved them even if you’d been there.”

“The fuck do you know?” Gibbs snapped.

“What I weaseled out of Ziva and who you are,” Tony replied, “I bet the guy who killed them is already six feet under, isn’t he?”

Gibbs paused and then gave him a sharp nod.

“Do you think Shannon and Kelly would want you to be miserable and alone for the rest of your life?”

“I know they wouldn’t want me making other people that way.”

“You won’t,” Tony replied, “I have a leg up on your previous husbands. I’m already Gibbs-proof. I eat your crotchety attitude for breakfast.”

Gibbs honored him with a short, barking laugh, “You really want this?”

“Yeah, I do,” Tony replied solemnly, stepping closer to Gibbs, “I want us to raise our kids together. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to fight and make up and make out. I want all the things I thought I’d have with Jeanne but didn’t get to do. I want you to have them, too.”

“I want that, too,” Gibbs admitted, letting himself step fully into Tony’s space, “I just don’t want you hating me someday and burning my clothes on the front porch or something.”

“Are you kidding? This is _Tony_ you’re talking to. I’d never burn clothes.”

Gibbs chuckled a bit and then leaned in to glide their noses together in a slow caress, “One rule.”

“Just one?” Tony teased, “You’re going soft on me.”

“You get bored. You start wanting women. You talk to me first. We can do this… breeding thing… or something, but I want to be present and I don’t want to wonder where else you’re keeping your boots.”

“Not going to happen,” Tony replied, “I want you forever. No one else.”

“You can’t promise that now, Tony. This is a small town and we’re all going to start getting on each other’s nerves real fast. You’ll be sick of me in no time.”

Tony shook his head, “I don’t want to fight and make up this soon so I’ll let this drop… so long as I get to drop your pants.”

Gibbs didn’t hesitate. He let out a low grow of desire and moved aside to plant his ass on the edge of the porch rail. He undid his trousers and Tony dropped to his knees to pull them down. He stared up at Gibbs with a nervous look on his face as he reached out to run his hands over his thighs.

“You ever done this before?” Gibbs asked suspiciously.

Tony shook his head, giving him a shy smile, “You get to pop my gay cherry.”

“Well, well,” Gibbs leered, “Let’s get to it. No teeth, lots of tongue, do what feels right on you.”

“On it, boss,” Tony nodded, then leaned in and gave Gibbs a teasing lick.

Gibbs stared down at Tony in the flickering yellow light as he worked his tongue over Gibbs’ shaft. Gibbs was short and thick, the kind of cock that worked well in a man’s ass. Tony teased the tip and then worked the underside, getting him sloppy and wet before he wrapped his lips around Gibbs’ member and began a slow, firm suck up and down his cock. Gibbs hummed in approval and laid his hand on the back of Tony’s head. He didn’t guide him yet, but the threat of hair pulling was there all the same. Tony didn’t think he’d smack his head with Tony’s teeth so close to a sensitive area, though he _might_ just shove him down hard.

Tony shuddered at the idea of being choked by Gibbs’ dick. He’d never thought he’d be into a man enough to want this, though he had toyed with the idea in highschool. Still he’d not had much interest or he’d have done it before then so clearly Gibbs was special. He let himself remember that as Gibbs’ hips began to move and Tony got a bit nervous. He put a hand on Gibbs’ hips to stop him from shoving himself too hard and gave him a pleading look.

“You can… stop… if you want,” Gibbs panted, his eyes glazed with longing and his expression tortured.

“Mm-mm,” Tony decided, giving his head a subtle shake and then beginning to move faster. Gibbs’ head fell back and the man moaned deeply. _I’m doing this to him. I’m making him hot for me._

Tony pulled back and Gibbs panted, a wrecked look on his face as he stared down at Tony with a mixture of sorrow and anger.

“You okay, Tony?” Gibbs gasped.

“Yeah, but I want to take this to bed,” Tony replied, “You’ve been forced to bed women for too long, I need to see you _really_ enjoy sex.”

“Mmm,” Gibbs growled, pulling Tony up by his collar. Tony dragged Gibbs’ pants up with him and they hurried out to the barn, Gibbs’ stride strong as he moved with purpose. They got to the cot and Gibbs threw an extra blanket on it for cushion before pulling Tony against himself. He held him tightly, hands cupping his ass as Tony ran his fingers through short hair. They kissed hungrily, their lips and tongues sliding together with urgency. Gibbs pulled him tight and rutted their hips together, drawing a groan of desire from Tony.

They worked their clothes off slowly, savoring each and every inch of revealed flesh. Gibbs pressed Tony down into the cot and knelt between his thighs with a look of intense desire and deep affection in his eyes.

“You are one handsome man, Tony,” Gibbs breathed.

“I know,” Tony smiled.

Gibbs huffed in amusement and then leaned down for a deep kiss. He reached down as he did and stroked his hand over Tony’s throbbing cock. The young man was hard as a rock, his shaft long and slightly curved with a bead of precome on the tip. Gibbs smeared it around with his thumb and Tony crooned, lifting his hips up off the cot. Gibbs rubbed their cocks together, panting in pleasure as it flowed through his veins.

“None of that,” Tony growled, “ _In_ me.”

“You ready for that, Mr. Cherry?”

“Yes,” Tony snapped, “Just _do it_. Or… you know… _me_.”

Gibbs gave him a smirk and reached beneath the cot to pull out a wooden box. He dug around in it and pulled out a bottle of oil that he poured over his fingers.

“Lift your legs up, pull em to your chest.”

Tony complied, eyes wide and pupils blown. Gibbs reached down to finger him open, stroking his entrance for a moment until it fluttered and he could slide a digit in. Tony let out a huff of surprise as Gibbs’ finger retreated, his eye brows furrowing and a look of surprise crossing his face.

“Like that, do you?”

“Y-yeah?” Tony replied uncertainly.

“Gonna feel real good in a minute,” Gibbs replied, pumping it into Tony’s soft flesh. He added a second finger and Tony hissed but then relaxed just as quickly, “Yeah, real soon.”

Gibbs crooked his fingers and Tony’s breath left him with a startled sound that ended on a squeak.

“Well, that was incredibly manly,” Tony gasped, “D-do that again!”

Gibbs grinned and worked Tony’s prostate again, teasing him over and over until he was a panting, leaking mess. Then he pulled free while spreading his fingers to finish opening the young man up. A smear of oil on his dick was next and then he was leaning over Tony with a hand braced above his head.

“Ready, Tone?” Gibbs asked, meeting his eyes as Tony panted beneath him.

“Yes, boss.”

“Tony… it’s _Jethro_.”

“Yes, Jethro,” Tony whined, just as Gibbs breached his body for the first time.

Gibbs let out a soft _oh_ of surprise and pleasure as he sank into Tony’s body, pulling out after half a thrust since he knew Tony couldn’t take him all in one go. He was so hot and wet that Gibbs was struggling not to just thrust into him. Gibbs pushed back in a bit further, groaning as pleasure and torture mixed. Tony was panting a bit, but he wasn’t fighting their touch. His legs were sweating and he adjusted his grip on the underside of his knees. Gibbs pulled free slowly and slid back in to the hilt, watching Tony’s face carefully. The younger man was tense but forcing himself to endure. He was also barely breathing.

“Legs around my waist, Tony,” Gibbs growled.

Tony adjusted and when his legs were in place Gibbs slid one hand up his thigh and gripped it firmly before pulling halfway out and thrusting in again. Tony let out a sharp cry of surprise as pleasure shot through his body and Gibbs grinned.

“I told you you’d like it,” Gibbs whispered into his ear, and then began to roll his hips while Tony gasped beneath him.

“Oh, fuck, boss, that’s not fair,” Tony babbled helplessly, “I can’t… I want… Is this what a girl feels?”

“Don’t mention women while I’m trying to make you come untouched.”

“Come un… wha? Ah! Ah!”

Tony grasped at Gibbs’ shoulders, panting and moaning softly. Gibbs growled and thrust faster, beginning to get some good friction on his cock now that Tony’s body was more relaxed. Gibbs growled out his approval and Tony clawed at his shoulders and back. The older man was reaching his peak, his cock swelling in impending orgasm. He was holding himself back for Tony’s sake, but he was so close he knew that he had to get him off or toss him off.

“Oh my gods, Jethro!” Tony cried out, “I think I’m…”

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs growled, secretly relieved.

Tony’s face contorted in pleasure, his body clenched around Gibbs’ cock, holding him off for that last crucial second. Warmth hit Gibbs’ abdomen and he growled in approval as the younger man panted out his release. Once Tony fell back against the bedding Gibbs gave him a few more solid thrusts and the let himself go with a moan of bliss. His vision whited out for a breath and then he was nuzzling Tony’s cheek. He waited until he caught his breath and then pressed their lips together for a slow, tender kiss.

When he pulled away he knelt up, sliding free of Tony’s body. Tony winced but then gave him a goofy smile and let out a low sigh of pleasure.

“Oh, wow,” Tony breathed, “Ride em’ cowboy.”


End file.
